Performer Locket Cantu
] 16 - 1.png 16 - 2.png Locket Showcase.png //Introduction\\ Name: Locket Meaning of Name: A secured enclosure to stores memories. Often hard to open up. Nickname: Locky Age: 16 Gender: Female [VA's Not Actual[ Voice Actor(Japaness): Fukuen Misato Voice Actor(English): Kazumi Evans Nationality: Hispanic Sexual Orientation: Straight Marital Status: Single Theme Song(s): > Theme = "Up" Star Darlings > Battle Theme = "Try Everything" Shakira > Sad Theme = "Just A Dream" > Love Theme = "A Thousand Years" Christiana Perri > Parody Theme = "We Could Be Heros" Alesso ft Tove Lo Hometown: Jubilife City Region(s): Sinnoh and later Kalos Birthday: November 29 1999 Birthstone: Citrine Birth flower: Chrysanthemum Star Sign: Sagittarius //Appearance\\ Skin Tone: Pale brown Hair Color: Staley blue Hair Style(s): A side bang that sweeps across the face. Two lose bob like curled strands of hair that create a face fram. A low sided ponytail that conceals a tangel of curly hair in the back Eye Color: Grey Eye Shape: Normal size Body Type: Skinnier then most girls die to picky eating habitats and exercise Height: 5'31 Weight: 89lbs Outfit(s): Travel Outfit, Swim Suit, Performance Outfit, Sleep Wear Traveling = A thin blue sweater. White t-shirt with a slight frilly at the hem. A pink flower like skirt made in stretchy fabric for stretching. A pink locket necklace. White socks with frills and dark blue shoes for running. Formal = A turquoise dress with a white garder around the waist. A dark blue lays simply on top of the bottom half of the dress. Shoes are white with a small heel of 1 inch. Swimwear = Dark pink tank top followed with a dark pink bottom. An almost black skirt is covering her bottom half of the swim suit. Sleepwear = Green t-shirt with orange pajama bottoms Makeup: None Scent: Strawberries Notable Features: None Accessories:Pink locket //Personality & Stuff\\ Likes: To help those who need help, drawing, reading, flying in the clouds, watching ballerinas, caring for friends in need, the smell of the elderly Dislikes: Bullies, feeling alone, royal duties, math problems, saying no to a friend, fires, fighting Fears: Anxiety, not smiling, anyone getting badly hurt because of her Hobbies: Drawing, Running, Singing Dreams/Ambitions: To find the key to opening her pink heart locket Favorite Season: Summer /Time of Day: Mornings /Holiday: Halloween Personality: Kindhearted, Somewhat shy, adventurous, intelligent, honest, laidback, athletic, secretive, picky eater //Relationships\\ Family: Icey (mom), Dusk (dad), Pendant (grandmother) she has passed.. Best Friend(s): Aria Hollite Friend(s): Amour Rival(s): Angel Wings, Agati Ray, Julie Pinnle Enemies: Voltiris Eclipse Crush(es): None Locket is oblivious to love and dismisses flirting as kindness //Pokemon Stuff\\ Class: Performer Skills as a Pokemon User: 6/10 List of Badges or Ribbons/Keys: 3 Princess Keys Pokemon Team: Chespin, ��Meowstic, Sylveon, Lucario, Talonflame, Levanny >Kalos Team (In Order From Above) Name: Chespin /Gender: Male /Nature: Serious = Starting (lvl): 5 | Finishing lvl: 100 Name: Lyra /Gender: Female /Nature: Adamant = Starting (9) | Finishing lvl: 100 Name: Sylveon /Gender: Female /Nature: Bold = Starting (1) | Finishing lvl: 100 Name: TallStar /Gender: Male /Nature: Hardy = Starting (lvl): 18 | Finishing lvl: 100 Name: BirdMouse /Gender: Female /Nature: Jolly = Starting (lvl): 3 | Finishing lvl: 100 Name: BugBerry /Gender: Female /Nature: Modest = Starting (lvl): 12| Finishing lvl: 100 History/Bio: Born to a family, who ruled a small kingdom, Locket grew up an only child. As Locket began to grew older she often felt lonely and way too specialty treated. Nobody would play with her and would simply pass by her to call her "A Princess To Be." Locket enjoyed the little gestures of kindness said but disliked how she was treated better then her servants and normal trainers - better clothes, food, room, etc. She often tried to hide her royal ranking when out in public, by dressing in regular clothes, but her parents disapproved of it and hid her normal trainer clothes. As time went by Locket grew taller, intelligent, and more imaginative. By the time she had turned 15, Locket was assigned to have royal duties. She often tried to avoid them, but was unfortunate at doing so. One day Locket finally had enough of the "royal life". She woke up extra early, just before dawn came, packed up the necessities for travel, and ran away. She traveled lightly and far away, changing her hair style to hide any suspicions. She later reached transportation to another region, a boat. Locket hoped onto the first boating and soon arrived in a new region, the Kalos Region. Several days past by and Locket finally found Professor Sycamore and his lab. Professor Sycamore agreed to give Locket her first pokemon, slthough he did have his theory of where Locket was from. After watching a very interesting news report of a princess gone missing in the Sinnoh Region with everything similarity as this girl. Locket than gained her starter pokemon; Chespin! From there Locket started out on her journey out into the Kalos Region - where nobody knew of her now royal past.﻿